charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witchness Protection
Witchness Protection is the 10th episode of the seventh season and the 144th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Leo is forced to protect the Seer upon the Avatars' insistence that she has information that can help destroy the demons while Agent Brody shares his darkest secret with Paige. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Joel Swetow as Alpha *John de Lancie as Odin *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Ian Anthony Dale as Gamma *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *Corey Stoll as Demon *Matt Winston as Photographer *Charisma Carpenter as Kyra *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Sierra Paris as P.J. Halliwell *David Ury as Shapeshifter *Dex Elliott Sanders as Swarm King *Sabra Miller as Vulture Demon *Vince Lozano as Thrull Demon *Ryan Bradford Hanson as Young Wyatt Halliwell *Billy Beck as Demonic Wizard Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Zankou :''One of the :most powerful Demons of :the Underworld, :Zankou is a threat :to all that is good :and feared even by his :own kind. So great :were his abilities :and ambitions, he :once contested :The Source for :control of the :Underworld. Only this piece of the entry is known, the other part was never revealed and thus remains unknown. It can be assumed that the rest of the entry discusses Zankou's powers and great defeats throughout history. Spells ''To Release Zankou'' The following incantation was used by an old wizard to release Zankou from his prison. :Lexanero bestia! :Lexanero! ''Humanity spell'' This spell was written by Phoebe to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used by the sisters, along with the powers of the Elders; it was written in a deleted scene which never aired on television but was seen in a featurette on a behind-the-scenes look at Witchness Protection. :The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. Powers *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to vanquish demons in the Underworld and the Manor. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by demons to attack Kyra. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to attack Kyra with a mirror. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to try and blow up Kyra and a demon. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Avatars. *'Force Field:' Used by Leo to deflect several fireballs. *'Particle Swarm:' Used by Zankou to vanquish Kyra. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Kyra's vanquish. Kyra also foresaw several events throughout the episode as well as shared a vision of Utopia with Phoebe. Notes and Trivia *This is the seventeenth episode to have the word "witch" in the title. *The WB used the promo (commercial) title "Charmed, with Charisma" for this episode to promote the guest appearance of Charisma Carpenter, familiar to WB audiences as Cordelia Chase on "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_%28TV_series%29 Buffy the Vampire Slayer]" and its spin-off "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_%28TV_series%29 Angel]". *This episode introduces Zankou, who becomes one of the most powerful and cunning enemies the sisters face throughout the series. * When Phoebe is in the attic attempting to get a premonition of Kyra, the sound effect for her empathy can be heard. She is also able to feel the emotions in her premonition. *Kyra is looking through a photo album in the attic in this episode, many of the pictures are of events that happened earlier in the series, like one from "Baby's First Demon". *Oded Fehr (Zankou) is the second actor from the movie "The Mummy" to play a character in the series. The first was Arnold Vosloo, who played a darklighter in "Murphy's Luck". *The Swarm King and Vulture Demon in this episode are both very different from earlier appearances. It is possible they were only credited as such, while they were meant to be generic demons. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the "witness protection program", where witnesses of a crime are placed under federal protection before, during and after a trial. Glitches *When the demons attack, the Seer gets injured, however, later on in the episode the burn mark is gone. *It's stated or implied multiple times throughout the episode that the Seer can't feel anything, both emotionally and tactilely, yet she feels pain when she gets hit by a Fireball. Gallery Episode Stills 01kjkjkgfy.jpg 02nnmnmmn.jpg 03vnnf.jpg 04kvcjv.jpg Behind the Scenes MV5BMjEwODA0MTA0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDE0NjAy._V1._SX640_SY459_.jpg|Alyssa and Ryan Bradford (Young Wyatt) Quotes :Phoebe: Wait. Are you saying that you've been living in our house as an Avatar, and you haven't told us? :Leo: Look, I'm the same old Leo. :Piper: Only not. Is this how you went from psycho crazy guy to happy-happy guy? Because you became an Avatar? International Titles *'French:' Démons et merveilles (Demons and Wonders) *'Czech:' Program na ochranu čarodějek (Witches Protection Program) *'Slovak:' Ochrana svedkov (Witness Protection) *'Spanish (Spain):' La protección de las brujas (Witches Protection) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Testigo Protegido (Witness Protection) *'Serbian: '''Vesticja Zastita ''(Witches Protection) *'Italian:' Visione dal futuro (Vision of the Future) *'German:' Ich sehe was, was Du nicht siehst (I Spy with My Little Eye) *'Hungarian:' Démonvédelmi program (Demon-Protection Program) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7